Maybe Someday
by xxanimeL-13xx
Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation because maybe someday… we'll see each other again…not as Kid Flash and Robin but as different people… and then we can continue our love… for each other…" Slightly AU at the second half and in the first half, they don't know each other's identity.


**A/N: for the first part, all the heroes doesn't anyone's secret identity. The second part, they are not heroes. Kinda like an AU. :D hahaha **

**I don't own the characters or Young Justice in general… but I wish I do XD**

**Kid Flash's POV**

"We are all gathered here today to give respect to one of the greatest heroes of all time. Robin was the…"

Voices. That's all I'm hearing right now. I look up and see that Superman is still talking beside the casket of my best friend. I can see his mouth move and I can hear him talk but I can't understand a word he is saying. It's all just mumbles.

It's not just him though. It's like everything around me is moving and I'm not, and that's saying something. I am not the fastest teen alive for no reason. The world is just so confusing and blurry right now. Usually when I feel this way, I just go Rob and ask for an advice. But I can't. I can't because right now he is in a casket and about to be buried six feet under.

We both decided a long time ago that Robin was the brain and clever part and I'm the dense and idiotic part of our duo. I know that he already has Batman and I am not going to change that. We're a different type of duo. Sometimes, I hate being the dense one. It makes me realize things late. It makes me realize a little too late that I should not have wasted every moment that I spend with him.

Being the dense one, I realized that I love my best friend a little too late

_**Flashback:**_

"_Come on Rob! Stay with me!" KF said as he tried to stop the blood flowing out from his friend's wound. It was puncture wound. It wasn't too thick but it was deep enough to cut one of Rob's major arteries._

_Fallen enemies were scattered around them but Kid Flash didn't care. He could only see his dying best friend._

"_Just…stop…it…KF. We…both…know…it's…useless" Robin tried to smile but pain and exhaustion is clearly painted on his face._

"_No Rob! Don't talk like that. The rest of the team will be here any minute and then we'll get you healed" _

"_Just shut up KF and let me enjoy my last moments with you" Robin tried to laugh but he just coughed out more blood _

"_It wasn't supposed to be this way!" _

"_I know KF. I know…"_

_It was a simple mission. Get the info needed and get out. Sadly they were spotted. Seeing that there were so many reinforcements at once, they decided to split in group of two's. Kid was so busy prying off three enemies at that time that he didn't notice another one coming from behind. Robin did, of course. Even before he could comprehend what he was doing he took the hit for himself._

_Silence was thick, only the occasional heavy breathing from both teens and the cricket chirping could be heard, until Kid decided to break it_

"_Why?"_

_Robin didn't need him to clarify his question. He clearly knows what his best friend is talking about._

"_I… I don't…know. My legs… just moved…on its own. Or maybe… maybe-". Talking is becoming a difficult task for Robin. He didn't even say more than ten sentences yet he feels like he just run a marathon._

"_Dude, just stop okay. You don't need to explain anymore. Just hold on a little bit then we'll talk later." By now, tears were stinging Kid's eyes but he won't let them fall. He can't appear weak in front of Robin_

"_KF…just let me… get this off… because… because I don't… think there will be… be a later, okay?" Robin smiled weakly at him. KF just grabbed his hand and squeezed the life out of them. Tears were falling down his face like waterfalls. He just couldn't accept it. Even Robin believed that he won't make it._

"_Okay?"_

_Kid just nodded, not really trusting his voice at the moment. His death grip on Rob's hand never flattered._

"_Maybe it's because… I love you…even if we don't really know… each other, I…I hardcore love you."_

_Realization hit KF like a thousand tons on the head. All those times when he would sit next to Rob so close or when they finish each other's sentences or when he tries to prolong their hugs and secretly trying to hold Rob's hand. He was also in love with his best friend, like hardcore in love. It is just so sad that Kid only realized it now. _

"_I hardcore love you too Rob." KF laughed half-heartedly. "And when we get to the med bay, I'll tell it you again. I won't let you leave me Rob. I won't."_

_Silence enveloped them once again. This time however, it was a lighter type of silence. Like there were no more secrets and awkwardness around them. KF just held Rob's hand in one hand while the other still tried to stop the blood flow from the wound. Rob however decided that he didn't like the long silence _

"_Hey KF?"_

"_Yeah Rob"_

"_Do you, do you… believe in reincarnation?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_Maybe someday… we'll see each other again…not as Kid Flash and Robin but as different people… and then we can continue our love… for each other…" Robin turned and faced Kid with the biggest smile he could muster._

"_What are you talking about" KF once again laughed half-heartedly. He really didn't want to show sadness in front of the love of his life. Not now, not ever. "We'll be able to continue our love story in this life and when we die as an old married couple, we get reincarnated as couples again." KF, if even possible, squeezed Rob's hand harder. A half-hearted smile on his face as well._

"_Yeah I… like that…" Just then Rob's smile vanished and his hand went limp in Kid's_

"_Rob?" No answer "ROB?!" Still no answers "COME ON ROB! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" HE was hysterical now. Tears were falling down KF's face faster that rain drops hitting the ground when it rains. "We were supposed to be together forever…" He whispered softly to himself._

_He let go of Rob's lifeless hand and removed his domino mask. He was greeted by the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. It's like the entire sky melted into those two orbs. It killed him on the inside that he can never see them again._

_As he closed Rob's eyes and placed back his domino mask, he heard footsteps approaching. The tanned hand on his shoulder made him look up. He was greeted by looks of pity, grief and lost from his teammates. This made him cry harder in Aqualad's hold._

_**End of Flashback**_

Everyone was starting to leave now. They were all saying their last goodbyes and prayers. After a few more minutes, I and Batman were the only people left. I approached his grave with the feeling that he took part of my life as well. I know Batman felt the same way.

Everyone in the team and League knows that Batman treats Robin more like a son than a partner. I guess that's why even he can't accept the fact that Robin is dead. We stood there in silence for a minute until I can't take it anymore.

"He loved you, you know. More than you'll ever know. He thought of you as his father and not just his mentor." I said as quietly as possible so it's only the two of us that can hear it.

"I know" that was the only thing he had said as we continued to stare at the tomb. About a minute passed before he spoke again.

"I loved him too as a son…."

"I know." I guess that is only the most acceptable response to those phrase, short yet full of meaning. He smiled at me a little before he continued what he was saying.

"He loved you too, you know and I mean really love you. Even he doesn't say it out loud, it was obvious through the little gestures he was doing for your sake. Judging by the way acting back then, I know you loved him too."

"Yeah…I know" once again I curse myself for being so dense. Everybody else could see it except me.

Silence enveloped us once more until we heard a faint beeping from Batman's communicator.

"What do you want Superman." He said so coldly, I can feel the temperature drop.

"We got a situation; I know this is not a good time but…" Batman just sighed

"It is fine, I'll meet you there." And just like that, he ended their conversation. He turned to me and gave a small nod before leaving without a sound. At least now he didn't leave without even an acknowledgement of a goodbye.

It was just me now. I kneeled in front of the grave and stretched out my hand to reach the tombstone. As I touched the tombstone; I whispered the air once more, hoping that it will carry my message to him.

"Maybe someday, we'll be able to continue our love story just like you said." As soon as I said those words, the sun shone brightly. Right then I knew that he heard me loud and clear.

_**A Century Later **_

**(Normal POV)**

"Come on Uncle Barry. Who are we meeting here anyway?" 16-years-old Wally West asked his uncle as they waited for Barry's "friend" inside a building. Driving from Central to Gotham can do so much on a teenager's patience.

"For the hundredth time Wally, we're an old friend of mine. Weren't you listening during the car ride?" Barry Allen sighed. Working as a CSI consumes too much energy already. He should just left his nephew in the lab but the chances of it blowing up whenever Wally's around is HIGH.

"Yeah right, I bet you're just waiting for a hook-up" Wally mumbled under his breath but he spent years living with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, his uncle was still able to decipher it.

"Ok let me tell you a few things. One, I am happily married and not looking for a hook-up. Two, the friend we're waiting for is a man and his very busy that's why this is the one of the few times we get to spend time together. So can you please just bear with it for a little longer." His uncle begged

"What makes him so special that we have to wait for him anyway?" Wally asked, still not convinced the trip was going to be worth it.

"His Bruce Wayne"

"BRUCE WAYNE! AS IN _THE_ BRUCE WAYNE?" Wally shouted. This caused him to receive glares and annoyed looks from the working employees. Barry just sighed and smiled at the new found excitement his nephew was showing.

"Yes Wally, as in the Bruce Wayne. Didn't you see the sign when we entered the building?" Barry laughed "Which reminds me, he said that he would bring his adopted son along since their classes today were cancelled."

Wally just felt his excitement bubble burst

"Great. A spoiled brat to ruin the moment" he said dejectedly

"His not a spoiled brat Wals, he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him. I seen him a few times and there is nothing wrong with the kid. He's around your age by the way, two years younger I think."

"Whatever…"

"Just be nice. Okay Wally?"

Just then, the glass doors opened signalling the arrival of Bruce Wayne and a teenage boy. The boy had raven hair that complimented face and creamy white skin. Wally had to admit, the boy didn't look so bad. He just wished that the kid would look up from his cell phone. You could clearly see that the employees are trying really hard to not bump into him so that they can avoid causing injuries to the boy because of accidents.

Everyone knows that Bruce Wayne is over protective when it comes to his son. If you caused any harm to the boy, there's no telling what he will do to you.

"Richard, son, please will you keep your phone for a while and look at where you are going." Bruce asked his son as he blocked Richard from running into the wall for the tenth time in a matter of five minutes.

"Just a minute dad, I'm almost winning at scrabble **(I just love scrabble XD)**." a look of pure concentration is painted on Richard, Dick, Grayson's face

"Richard" there goes the you-better-do-what-I-say-or-your-grounded voice

"Just a minute more please" Dick begged "YESS!" he was so concentrated on his victory that he didn't notice the puddle of water on the floor and slipped on it

"DICK!"

"MR. GRAYSON!"

"RICHARD!"

Were all heard from the employees, Bruce and Barry as he was slipping towards Wally, who was oblivious to it all and continued to stare at the window while deliciously munching on his candy bar. God knows where he got that from.

"Hey, dude look out!" Dick yelled

Wally turned around a little too late to the source of the voice

_CRAASSSSHHH!_

The sound of two bodies colliding with each other echoed across the whole room. Everyone is frozen by the sight that the only things you can hear are the buzzing of the computers and ringing of the telephones.

Both Bruce and Barry, along with the other employees, were able to release a sigh of relief when both boys inched away from each other.

"_OOUUCCHH!_" both teens said. Dick was massaging his forehead while Wally was busy nursing as well his entire back. They were still seated on the floor, or on Wally's case half lying down, still in shock of what happened. Both of them refusing to look at each other because of embarrassment. Who would not? Dick was almost fully lying on top of the stranger a few minutes ago.

The silence was thick between them; you could cut it with a butter knife. That is until Wally decided to break it.

"Man, my back hurts…"

"Sorry about that dude. I wasn't looking where I was going" Dick apologized, he twisted his body a little so he could see the red head stranger properly. Wally, however, pretended not to notice it and ignored what the other person said. He just continued to look at the opposite direction in order to hide the smile forming.

"It feels that a whole building crashed right on top of me" Wally continued

This earned him a loud "HEY" from Dick. It was too much for them. The whole thing was just too funny, they burst out laughing. Wally only looked up when he noticed a hand offered to him.

He was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen but he feels that there is some sort of familiarity to them.

"I'm Richard Grayson but people usually call me Dick. I'm assuming you're Uncle Barry's nephew. When I met him before he insisted that I also call him uncle. Dad said that we'll be spending the rest of the evening together so it's a pleasure to meet you." Dick extended his hand even more and flashes his perfectly white and straight teeth.

Wally was so busy staring at Dick that he forgot to respond until his attention was called.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Dick waved his hand in front Wally's face until Wally held it gently and shook his hand

"Sorry about that. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm Wally, Wally West." Wally flashed a huge grin which Dick responded with his own.

"Have we met before?"

"I don't know, have we?" Dick said, making his smile brighter.

Wally didn't know what's up with meeting Dick but he knows that this will be the start of a great friendship.

Maybe something even more…?

_**The End XD**_

**A/N: Ta da! I hope you enjoyed it :D I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this story. Let me know if you want one. Just pm me or review XD. All reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
